Circuit breaker load centers or panelboards for residential and light industrial applications are typically of two basic configuration. For most installations, energization of the load center busbars is through a main circuit breaker. However, in some installations, the circuit protection afforded by a main circuit breaker is not needed, in which case main lugs are provided to electrically connect the service entry cables directly to the load center busbars. Typically, the two basic configurations have required different load center designs which is costly both from a manufacturing and inventory standpoint. Moreover, field changeover from one configuration to the other has required substituting load centers, an inconvenient and expensive proposition.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a main lug assembly which is adapted for interchangeable installation with a main circuit breaker in a load center or panelboard.
Another object of the invention is to provide a circuit breaker load center capable of accepting either a main circuit breaker or a main lug assembly, depending upon the configuration desired for a particular installation.
A further object is to provide a main lug assembly for a circuit breaker load center which is convenient to install and wire, and is safe and reliable in service.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.